


The First Date

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, First Dates, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 01:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Ella and Henry manage to get away from the rebellion to have their first date.





	The First Date

**Author's Note:**

> queenofglassbelieverprompted: Mini prompt: Glass Believer first date?

Henry had been known for coming up with creative dates in Storybrooke and he wasn’t going to fall short, just because his options were limited. He could make a lot out of very little, even on the battle grounds.

The night after they returned from Wonderland, Henry draped the checkered blanket onto the ground before settling down the vanilla scented candles, fumbling through his pockets to find a match. The meal wasn’t going to be very grand in itself, but the pickings were slim.

Next, came his phone, he found the perfect serene playlist. Not too loud, not too quiet either. There wouldn’t be too much pressure with the lyrics, not that Ella would have heard any of the songs before anyway. Henry had been slowly introducing her to all of his favorite songs, but had yet to use his dad’s secret weapon yet, though that was on the list.

“This is quite the spread you’ve got here, Mills.”

Henry turned to find Ella standing there, his breath taken away. She was wearing a dress borrowed from Tiana, black, that hugged her curves. A sword was still strapped to her waist, they were still at war after all, but Henry barely paid attention to that. Her curls were loose for the first time in awhile as well, and she was even wearing a bit of makeup.

“You look amazing,” he whispered.

“You don’t look so bad yourself.” She walked over to him and took him by the hand, which he instantly kissed. She grinned from ear to ear and they sat, eating their meal. “Well, I don’t know what I was expecting but you really pulled it off.”

“I couldn’t exactly bring you to Granny’s.”

“Ah,” Ella rested her chin on her palm. “One day you’ll have to bring me to this elusive tavern.”

Henry chuckled. “Diner, actually. Not so much alcohol, more pasta dishes and hamburgers.” Ella’s eyebrows furrowed in bewilderment and it was the most adorable sight Henry had ever seen. “Beef on bread, basically.”

“That land of yours sounds very strange, I don’t know,” she said, popping a grape into her mouth.

“It’s also full of magic, mystery and a new drama every day.”

Ella tilted her head. “You don’t miss it?”

“I miss my family, of course. It helps now having my mom here. There’s one thing I learned a long time ago though, home’s not a place, it’s a feeling.” He shrugged. “And right now, I feel like my home’s here.”

Ella smiled, leaning into kiss him. Henry deepened it for a bit, allowing the butterflies to envelope his stomach. God, he hoped they never went away…

_SCRAPE!_

The sound of metal clinking filled the air, causing the two to fall apart. Henry and Ella made their way to the clearing, finding their group fighting off a band of thugs. They exchanged a look and nodded, before grabbing for their swords.

“Guess the date will have to wait,” Henry said.

Ella spared him one last kiss. “We’ve got nothing but time.”


End file.
